


It's A Date

by PatchworkIdeas



Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [16]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28264380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatchworkIdeas/pseuds/PatchworkIdeas
Summary: Fili has some planning to do. Good thing he's got a good idea what his brother likes.
Relationships: Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: GatheringFiKi's 12 Days of Christmas 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: GatheringFiKi - 12 Days Of Christmas 2020





	It's A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by GatheringFiKi's gorgeous Photoset!
> 
> Shown here with permission, and the original post can be found on [Tumblr.](https://gatheringfiki.tumblr.com/post/638309386587160576/12-days-of-christmas-2020-day-11-stories)

* * *

“It’s a date then?”

“It’s a date!”

And Fili would make sure it was the best date his little brother had ever had.

He knew what Kili liked of course, inside and out, which was an immense advantage.  
Unfortunately that also meant he knew what Kili had already experienced, and for an unusual pair like them a normal cinema and dinner date just wouldn’t do.

Kili had seemed excited, like the thought of going on a date with him had been prowling around his head and heart for just as long. As if Fili’s longing wasn’t just one-sided.

And Kili was all grown up, had his own experiences. He knew what he was asking for. Kili might be impulsive sometimes, but he had an emotional intelligence that put most people to shame.

Just one of many, many traits that Fili loved about him.

He still wanted to woo him, to wow him, to insure that this chance he was given wouldn’t be wasted, would be remembered as the best date Kili had ever been on - barring any of their hopefully future ones of course. He was already excited for what Kili might come up with, dare devil and out of the box thinker that he was.

But this one, this first one, would be Fili’s to organize. And if there was one thing he was especially good at, it was making his brother happy. 

And he was in luck - several hours of research and note taking brought him plenty of interesting events close by, all options neatly arrayed and notes made - with some kept in mind for later dates.

But for this date, he choose two that could only be experienced now.

On the outskirts of town, a circus had put up it’s tent. They were rather late in the season, their last show probably, but all reviews online said they had exceptional athletes, an hilarious clown and most important of all: no animals. Kili loved animals with all his heart, and he hated animal cruelty just as much. Seeing a fun tradition like a circus excel without them, getting to admire what humans could do, how they could master themselves if they put their mind to it, should be breathtaking for them both. 

And well, it was a bit later in the year, and they would probably end up cuddling to stay warm.

And after, an experience just as grand and exceptional, but very, very different. While cuddling would probably not be allowed, Fili knew his little brother had always wanted to see a real theater show. They sometimes watched recordings together, but Kili had always mused that the atmosphere must be something else, to be there and experience it first hand. And Kili was, at his heart, a romantic.

There was a small theater playing Romeo and Juliet, and while it was a small stage with actors who’s names he had never heard of, the blog posts about it had been positive so far - outstanding even. And the small size of the theater would probably help provide that feeling of intimacy, of being part of the story that Kili so craved. Fili doubted his brother would be as wowed with a large theater and a seat farther away, unable to see more than tiny figures in the distance. 

Yes, he had a good plan, and some time in between for wandering and enjoying themselves, for when Kili would invariably get fascinated by something random Fili couldn’t have predicted. No day was ever boring with him, but keeping him on plan could be hard at times.

Fili hoped he would manage though - he wanted Kili to be smiling ear to ear and be unable to keep himself from kissing Fili at the end of it, and Fili had high hopes that this would do just that.

Saturday couldn’t come fast enough, and they exchanged looks ranging from shy and blushing to wide and excited as time crawled by. Fili had gone over his notes several times, just to be sure, and cursed the fact that the ice rink would only open a few weeks after their date, when Kili whimsically mentioned it had been ages since he last skated. That would be a nice idea for future dates though, as much as he expected Kili to snatch it up. They both enjoyed skating, and holding and helping each other to keep their balance would leave plenty of space to be close and have fun together.

Fili woke with butterflies the size of houses on the day of, and the way Kili looked like it was Christmas morning, all but vibrating in place, assured him his brother was just as excited. It settled something inside Fili, and he let the warmth spread, chasing away the last doubts, when Kili all but plastered himself against him before they even reached their first destination. Fili hadn’t known that holding hands could feel this good, so different from the hundreds of times they had done it in their youth.

The way Kili lit up when he saw the circus might have been familiar, but the pride and rush of joy, knowing his choice made Kili so happy, was more fierce than he could have ever predicted. He wanted to feel it again and again - it was addicting.

They bought themselves candied apples and hot punch, early for the season but perfect to chase away the slight chill in the air. They mused and hoped the artists would be nice and warm despite the weather while they waited in the almost empty tent for the show to start. Kili, always the brave one, stole a little kiss from him, just to the side of the mouth, before the lights went out and the show began.

“You had some sugar there, from the apple, you see. I couldn’t help myself, had to see if it would taste even sweeter from your lips.” Kili murmured in the darkness, close to Fili’s ears. 

He swallowed, laughed quickly and pulled his brother close, but the lights went blazing, and the show began, and Fili shared a long, intense look with Kili instead. Sweet kisses might have to wait, but he was surer than ever they were in his future. Especially when Kili licked his lips before leaning against him and focusing on the show. He was such a tease.

Fili loved it.

The show itself was very well done, and they both admitted afterwards that with how the artists were jumping and flying and never sitting still, there was no way any of them had been cold that day. It was incredible what the human body could do, really. 

They ended up buying another set of candied apples, kisses jokenly stolen, while Kili pondered if he should try to learn some of those moves himself. A little bit of… flexibility… couldn’t hurt after all. Fili had known Kili had taken a shine to flirting of course, but hadn’t expected him to be quiet so bold and was eager to find out what else he couldn’t have anticipated, what else there was still to know, to learn, to share.

But time moved too fast, and before long they were both running to the little theater, hand in hand, giddy when they made it just in time. The admonishing looks they got just heightened the mirth, the excitement, their laughter instead written on their faces in big, wide smiles, giggles occasionally breaking out and quickly swallowed.  
And while they might not be able to cuddle here like they had in the tent, their hands never left each other.

They both knew of Romeo and Juliet of course, who didn’t, and were bracing themselves for the inevitable heartbreak even during the most heartfelt speeches and confessions, tears in their eyes from the height of emotions.

It was even more incredible then, causing a gasp from the audience, when the actors did the unthinkable - they let them live. Before their enraptured eyes they spun a plot where the love struck teens both faked their deaths and ran away together, to build a life outside their families senseless hate and conflict.

Outstanding indeed, and brave even more so. Classics like that were not easily changed. Fili was glad that the blogs had been kind enough not to spoil it, while still highlighting the joy it had brought them.

A joy they both shared, and they talked about it long after, walking home hand in hand, unwilling to let the day end. They spoke about possibilities and choices, hope and love and joy racing through their veins, enhancing feelings that were already there.

It had been a good date, only made better by the kisses freely given, no sweet apples necessary to excuse them.

And rounding out the perfect day was Kili’s offer, whispered in his ear:

“How about next Saturday? I have some ideas you might like...”

”It’s a date. Definitely.”


End file.
